Detentionaires
'Detentionaire '''is a title given to students who are sent to detention. The term is mostly used to refer to long term participants like Lee and Biffy .Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 9 - "15th Graders (episode)" Detention Detention is a form of punishment where a group of students has to stay at school after normal class hours have finished. The students are guarded by a teacher who is assigned by the school. At A Nigma High detention stretches from 3:15 PM to 4:15 PMLee's introductions throughout the series. It can also include spare periods and lunch breaks. School Policy At A Nigma high any student can be sent to detention by the school's head office or an individual staff member. The length of their punishment is chosen by the the teacher or faculty who gives the student detention and reflects the severity of the student's actionsDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 1 - "Blitzkrieg Bop'd". The student's punishment will end if the detentionaire can prove their innocenceDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 19 - "Mastermind". For long term detentionaires there is a school by-law providing one day of amnesty, although the rule can be bypassed. Status quo Detentionaires are treated similarly to criminals inside A Nigma High, often socially rejected and considered possible threats. In some exceptional cases (ie. The Prank) the detentionaire is instead made popular by their exploits and their social status increases as a result of being a detentionaire. Members Current * Lee Ping - Accused for The Prank * Biffy Goldstein - Sent each day by Vice Principal Victoria for various reasons. However, almost all of his "crimes" are accidents caused by Biffy's size and reputation as a bullythroughout the series. * Jenny Jerkins - To find out more about The Book. (after The Outcasts Strike Back!) Rotational * Kimmie McAdams - for bringing Mr. Margolious to schoolDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 13 - "The Hair Incident", and was locked away for school inspection.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 22 - "A. Nigma Prison Blues" * Down with Lee Club ** Robin Raven - accused for bringing pigeons to the school's garage. ** Ed McFenney - accused for violating school's trophy showcase and locked away for school inspection. ** Giuseppe Stern - accused for causing a food-fight. ** Irwin Dexter - accused for violating school's trophy showcase. * Lynch Webber - for pulling on the fire alarm twiceDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 11 - "The Tag Along" and was locked away for school inspection. * Ruby Kwee - after she admitted she is Radcircles. * Tina Kwee - locked away for school inspection. * Brad Von Chillstein - locked away for school inspection. * Camillio Martinez - Locked away for school inspection. And refuse to wear clogs. * Holger Holgaart - Locked away for school inspection. And also refuse to wear clog. * Nadene - locked away for school inspection. * "Unknown Nobody" - locked away for school inspection. * "Tech Nerd" - locked away for school inspection. * Trevor - locked away for school inspection. * Stinky - locked away for school inspection. * Stepak - locked away for school inspection. Trivia *The detention is guarded by Niles Peg - the teacher who's always asleep and thus has been affectionately named ''Sleeping Ugly. *The detention room is a former classroom located in school's basement. **The Detention room has since received a number of upgrades including a Air-gun to induce silence, later upgraded with a "smooch detector" as well, harmlessly electrified floors, a laser grid guarding the vents, a password protected door, and a cellular jamming device leading it to be re-dubbed Fort Nigma. References Category:Clique Category:A Nigma High Category:Groups Category:Protagonists Category:Prank